Kaika Unmei
by bayleigh445
Summary: What will happen as the tension builds between a certain impatient Hyuuga prodigy and Konoha's hot-tempered sweetheart? NejiSaku hints of ShikaSaku. Rated M for strong language. I'm terrible at summaries just read itttt.


**Hey y'all (: I absolutely adore the pairing NejiSaku tadaa! Here we are.**

**Kaika Unmei is the phonetic translation of "Blossomed Fate"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Today started out as a beautiful day ; clear blue skies, perfect weather, birds chirping and all that cheesy crap.

.. that was, until someone had the greatest idea _ever_ to combine team 10 and team 7 for a training session. Greaaaat.

It's not that I had a problem with the team itself, I mean, Gai is alright I guess. Lee freaks me out a bit.. but somehow, I manage to tolerate him. TenTen is my friend I guess, albeit we rarely talk. But it's that Hyuuga kid that bothers me the most. If I could pick the top five people I dislike the most, he would be three of them. Yeah. That bad.

He would have probably been a pleasant acquaintance, as we have many common interests, if he wasn't so.. stuck up. _'I'm so superior, I was born in the Hyuuga clan, I know every one of your chakra points blah blah blah.'_

Well anyways, here we were in a clearing in the woods, all eight of us including Kakashi-sensei and Gai. I figured they would pair us by the same gender ; as that's how it's usually done. But alas, not today.

"Remember youthful children , give it your all!" Gai shouted enthusiastically, mostly directed at Lee. Gai winked at him and smiled that blinding smile of his. Kakashi didn't seem so excited. He pulled a scroll out from his back pocket and lazily read the names of the ninjas that were to be sparring.

"Uchiha, Sasuke you will be sparring against Rock Lee."

Well.. that was alright.

"Uzumaki, Naruto you will be sparring against TenTen."

There was an immediate gasp throughout the jounin. Boy vs. girl? What the heck! That means.. that means..

"Haruno, Sakura you will be sparring against Hyuuga, Neji."

Shoot me. Now.

**Neji's POV**

"Haruno, Sakura you will be sparring against Hyuuga, Neji."

... I have nothing to say.

"Alright, pick an open area in the woods with your partner! We will be monitoring you at all times, remember that my lovely Leaf Village children! Now ready, set.. GO!" Sensei shouted.

All of the other pairs dispersed and when I glanced in the direction of that little pink-haired brat, she was storming off rather quickly and was probably 300 meters away by now. Well, at least we're off on a good start.

I lightly jogged until I caught up to her and she stopped in a giant clearing. I carefully watched her, my eyes scanning over her trying to predict her next move. She was going to surprise attack me I knew it, as I've seen her play her little innocent game then strike. _Not_ happening today.

As if on cue, she turned around looking to the side with a tint of blush on her cheeks, nervously drawing circles in the dirt with her toe.

"You know, Neji-kun," she stressed the suffix, " I don't think we should do this. You're just way too.. strong.." Suddenly she was at my side, tracing the outline of my bicep. "Do you think we could just.. talk?"

**Third person POV**

Neji was about to reply when WHAM! Sakura was holding a kunai at his throat.

There was two words from her opponent that pushed Sakura over the edge; only two.

".. you're weak."

With an angry shriek and a swift movement, Sakura plunged the knife into Neji's jugular. He stood completely still for a moment, eyes wide, mouth agape, with this frozen look on his face. She smiled triumphantly at such an easy victory for the Hyuuga prodigy.

Just as she was thinking she had finished him off, she felt a strong arm grab her around her waist roughly from behind, and the other one hovering above the pulse point on her neck. Neji (the victim), in a puff of smoke, disappeared. She heard a low, husky voice speak into her ear.

"Well played, Haruno, good try,"

His grip around her waist distinctly tightened, "but not good enough."

Sakura softly whimpered and shut her eyes.

"With only one jab of my fingers, I can cut off your entire chakra flow. Do not underestimate me ever agai-"

He was cut off by Kakashi frantically separating them muttering something about 'time's up'. When they got back to the original clearing, all the other pairs had cuts and bruises all over their bodies, except for Sakura and Neji. _'Wow. What a lame session'_, thought the pink haired kunoichi. The white eyed prodigy seemed to be thinking the same thing as all of the teams headed home. The unharmed pair were obviously not content with the outcome of their spar.

* * *

><p><strong> Yeah, I know that kinda sucked. There are gonna be more explanations why Sakura had tried to kill Neji in the next chapter ahah xD<strong>

**Criticism is always welcome (:**


End file.
